How i hate to love you
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: He hated the stupid idiot boy, even if he was the one to release his soul back into the living world. He hated the boy named Satoshi for making him feel again.


A/N: Most of the malevolentshipping I do is mostly an AshxEvil Ash. But I looked up on Bulbapedia (Damn, I knew Pokemon had the most shippings out there and I can understand many of them but some are insane! Like Mikishipping. Any combination of James, Staryu and a Pokedex. Or malfunctionshipping which is Bugsy x Paul. Or which is Gary x his right and left hand...yeah...) that malevolentshipping is Ashx King of Pokelantis. I knew that it was, after all, evil Ash IS the King of Pokelantis (sorta) so I wanted to make this more King of Pokelantish than Evil Ashish. Oh and because I get so damn tired of saying the other Satoshi or whatnot I solved my problem. Since the king probably doesn't remember his name after all these centuries (or evil ash since just calling him the other ash is confusing) I have now dubbed he the original name of Dark!

Anyway, this is just to try out. Most likely I just make more of AshxEvil Ash rather than the king. ^^

This takes place not too long after the incident at the battle pyramid, so Darky isn't exactly used to (or happy at all) about his new living conditions.

So please tell me whether or not this actually turned out good or not. It would help me out bunches.

Anyway, enjoy!^^

* * *

Hollow amber eyes stared up at the ceiling, staring into the dark. It was two am. He wanted nothing more than two sleep, but that was something he could never do again. He could feel warm fingers intertwine with his own frozen digits. He glanced over to his side, a raven haired boy, whose body had become his own new body, who's image he had stolen, slept silently beside him. He no longer had the strength to control him any longer, so he had been forceed to take on the shape of his host in a spirit like form. The small boy even asleep was extremely clingy, and never seemed to release him as he slept. This stupid boy

Satoshi.

The idiot boy who had freed his spirit form the prison known as the stone pokeball. He was quick to take over his body, his mind, but it had ended far sooner than he had hoped. The boy had resisted and managed to break free. Those irritating, interfering companions of his used that evil contraption to suck out his soul, imprisoning it once again. But although most of his being had been ripped out, a sliver of it had been saved, but surprisingly not by his own doing. The boy had subconsciously held onto a piece of his darkness. This stupid boy Satoshi had saved his spirit from being cast into a hellish prison.

Satoshi turned over in his sleep, so that his head rested lightly on his chest. With his free hand, he gently touched the boy's soft, messy hair. He, surprisingly to himself, had grown somewhat attached to the trainer, and didn't mind not being cruel to him to him occasionally. So long as he was unconscious.

He was the king of a great civilization, the man who had fought against Ho-oh, and witness his own great city fall without a change of expression. Emotions were worthless to a man like him. They only served as an obstacle in his quest for power centuries ago. Then why was it that he was feeling emotions he had thrown away slowly returning to him. When the idiot succeeded, he couldn't help give a small half smile. When the stupid boy was reckless, he instantly became worried. When the raven haired boy became frightened, he wanted to comfort him. It was because this boy is my host. He had repeated that sentence over and over again in his head. If something ever happened to him, he too would most likely be destroyed as well. The idea of any other reason infuriated him.

"Dark? Th-that hurts." Surprised, he looked down. Satoshi had woken up. The spirit loosened his grip on the boy's hand; he had been unaware he had been strengthening his hold.

"Pathetic and weak to think that hurt," Dark growled at the boy's complaint, throwing the boy's hand away. Satoshi looked away. The trainer was used to the king's cruel remarks.

"S-sorry," he whispered. The idiots weakness, his insecurity, his very voice. Everything about this stupid boy drove him to the brink of insanity. This boy could've had everything, he could have had unimaginable power. This stupid boy who had befriended the most legendary of pokemon, who could manipulate the power of aura, who had the world at his fingertips. And he threw that chance for power away, worthless to him.

"Shut up!" Dark yelled, causing the host to flinch. He had had it with this stupid boy. It had been a relatively short time since he had escaped into the brat, but he already was more than enraging.

"Dark...please dont-"

"Yell? Why? No one in this fucking world can hear me besides you! No one can see me, feel me except for you! So I honestly don't think yelling is that much of a fucking problem!" Dark screamed, tossing the boy off his body. His hand shot out and wrapped itself around his neck.

Dark, hand holding onto his neck, moved so he was position above the boy. Satoshi looked away, a look of both fear and acceptance of whatever was to happen on his face. That only made the spirit angerier than it had been.

"LOOK AT ME!" Dark bellowed, digging his nails into soft neck. Satoshi winced at the pain, but held back any sounds. Amber eyes still looked away towards the wall. He raised his free hand into the air, hoping to get some reaction from him. When Satoshi still hadn't moved his eyes, with all his might, he slapped the boy across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room, only to their ears. Satoshi let out a small whimper and bit down on his lower lip.

"S-stop." The boy's voice was so soft it was barely audible. Dark couldn't help give a small laugh when he saw a tear well up in the boy's eyes. With a twisted smile the king started to crush his windpipe, making Satoshi gasp for air. Suffering. That's what this damned idiot boy deserved. Its what the little goody goody hero boy deserved for making him feel again.

Roughly, he gripped the boy's raven hair and moved Satoshi's head, holding it in place, forcing the boy to look at him. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and his body trembled in the spirits grip. Dark gave a smile of satisfaction and proceeded to torture him a little more. With his other hand, he slipped his hand up the boy's black tshirt, running his ice cold fingers over warm flesh. Satoshi grabbed the hand at his neck and tried to pull it away, however, Dark's grip was much to strong for him.

"What? Not having fun yet?" Dark whispered into his ear. His reply was a strangled cry. Dark noticed the boys attempt to free himself was growing weaker and weaker and looked to see him on the edge of unconsciousness. He released the young boy"s neck slowly. He didn't want the boy to loose consciousness, at least not yet. Satoshi desperately gasped for air, trying to get oxygen to return to his lungs. His hand shot up to his neck, feeling the ice cold prints.

"Aw, is the idiot boy hurting?" he taunted, removing his hand from under his shirt and sitting back onto the boys stomach.

He wiped a falling cheek away from Satoshi's cheek. Satoshi looked up at him with hateful eyes, glistening tears trying hard not to be the next to roll.

"Don't look at me like that, you disgusting boy!" Another slap across the face. Satoshi held his reddened face, biting hard on his lip. Still, powerful and hateful eyes stared back at him. He didn't know which he prefer the idiot to do: ignore him or look at him with those eyes.

"I-I can look at you any way I want," Satoshi growled. Dark smirk. He finally got Mr. Goody Goody angry. Another slap across the face, harder than the previous two. Then another came. And another. And another.

Satoshi had enough. Before Dark could get another chance to strike him again, he grabbed Dark by the wrist and pushed him back. Using all of his strength, he shoved the spirit away off the side of the bed.

Dark gripped the back of his head out of habit as he sat up, pissed, from the floor. Nothing in this world besides Satoshi could cause him harm, so there was no pain. He looked up, hoping eagerly that the boy was in punching range.

Satoshi was sitting up no, back pressed against the wall, silently sobbing, entire frame shaking like a leaf. He hugged his knees in close and shook, occasionally a strangled gasp escaping him as he struggled to keep breathing properly. His red was a red and purple, streaming with tears. Truly pathetic looking. He hadn't tried to run away, for even Satoshi knew it was hopeless. Never could one be alone, the kings spirit always there.

It was a strange feeling in the sprit king's somewhat transparent chest. It was a mixture of the happiness of witness the suffering of the weak, but a strange pang of guilt. Dark shook his head violently. He did not feel wrong for destroying the already damaged boy. There was no guilt. He enjoyed the momentary feelings of joy. He tried to convince himself of this. And he wanted this happiness to others suffering to last. But he had done nearly everything he could have possibly done to scar this idiot boy, manipulation, screaming, punching, kicking, clawing, mental torture. What could he do to fill his crave?

An idea suddenly struck him, and a dark smile played upon his lips. He crawled back onto the bed and quickly crossed the small surface between them to where the boy still trembled, although it seemed his breathing had evened out.

Satoshi shut his eyes when Dark's face came inches from his own, awaiting him to scream at him, or sneer then slap him again, and prepared himself for the pain. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the kings ice cold lips crash down onto his own.

Dark crashed his lips down onto the boys warm, soft lips. He could feel the boys lips part slightly in surprise underneath his own and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the boys mouth. A sweet taste mingling with salty tears. As Dark had expected, Satoshi let out a loud yelp, immediately trying to push him away, out of his mouth. Dark held Satoshi's face in place between his hands, cutting down on the boys struggling.

"S-stop it! Stop!" Satoshi screamed as Dark continued to torture him with his tongue. Dark smiled, lips never leaving his host's.

"Quiet now, wouldn't want to wake those friends of your would you?" the king spirit hushed darkly. Satoshi could feel every syllable on against his lips, every cold letter. It chilled him to the bone. Dark had the boys pinned against the wall so he had no chance any longer to escape. He inserted his tongue again, and tortured the boy a little more, until he himself had found himself surprised. He could feel the boy uncertainly kissing him back. Things were no longer going accordingly to plan. The king opened a single hollow eye to see Satoshi's eyes closed, tears becoming fewer. He looked still frightened, but more accepting of the situation. Which infuriated Dark. 'This was supposed to break the damn boy. Now the freak boy almost seemed calmer.'

Dark deepened the kiss, trying to take control. He scooped the boys tongue into his mouth and bit down, causing him to gasp with surprising pleasure.

' Damnit, the boy isn't supposed to be enjoying this!'

Dark his fingers along the raven haired boys back, drawing him in close. Satoshi raised his shaking hands and cupped his image's cheek, deepening the kiss. Dark wasn't too sure why he was still kissing boy tasted sweet, and he surprisingly enjoyed the taste. Satoshi kissed him back desperately, and it seemed to the spirit king that he was no longer in control, of the situation or his own actions. His fingers ran through soft raven hair.

'I'm doing this because I want to torture him...'

Dark guided the boy down, never breaking the kiss, where he somewhat forced the boy to lie. They broke away for only a moment when the need for air, at least for Satoshi became to great. Dark waited patiently for Satoshi to catch his breath, but felt the boy's hands on the back of his neck, drawing him close as he started the kiss again.

'I'm doing this because...' Dark couldn't exactly think straight at the moment, his thought filled only with the boy, how delicious he tasted, how he surprisingly was becoming more and more desperate for the lips of his host. How soft his hair was, how warm his skin, how beautiful his eyes. He half cursed himself for thinking such thoughts.

Tongues mingled as hands soon ran against each other's contrasting skins. Pale and frozen, smooth and free of imperfections of skin , with the exception of the z shaped scars under both eyes, almost like porcelain. Warm and soft, each flaw special, each scar a tale of bravery and stupidity.

'I'm...I'm...why am I doing this again?'

His skin was so tantalizing that Dark began to run his tongue down the boys neck, causing the boy to shudder and moan. He occasionally took a small nibble of his skin, Satoshi desperately gripping to the king's shirt. Such a unique taste to him.

'I'm doing this because I lo-'

Dark immediately stopped when he realized what he had almost thought. The idea was ridiculous. Absurd. Enraging.

Satoshi could see the anger beneath the darkness of the King's eyes. That hatred that coated amber. He understood that Dark would be enrage. After all, he was sure that the spirit wasn't exactly happy about the way he would be forced to live now, in the body of a young boy. But the current hatred in Dark's eyes confused him.

"Why do you hate me so much?' Satoshi asked quietly. He looked up at Dark with those deep amber eyes of his, slightly wet. Dark sighed. No matter what he told his self, or how infuriating the truth actually was, he could not hide it, cover it up any longer.

"I hate you, ...because I...love you. You idiot boy." Satoshi remained silent, more than slightly surprised for a moment before feeling Darks lips on his own once again, eager and passionate.

* * *

"Satoshi, you okay? I heard you screaming last night. You were saying "stop it". Did you have a bad dream or something?" Haruka asked Satoshi as he entered the kitchen, grabbing something to eat. Satoshi yawned. Dark bags under his droopy eyes, hair messier than usual and he looked altogether dead tired. However, there was no trace of red or purple, no bruise or cuts, nothing. Nothing visible to his friends. The horrible marks could only be seen by him and Dark. Although those marks seemed not to bother the trainer as much as one would have thought.

Satoshi ponder the question in his head before softly speaking.

" No. Actually, it was rather nice..."

* * *

A/N: I know this is completely irrelevant but I just heard the duet version of Yume no Tsubasa (Yui Makino and whoever Syaoran's japanese va is does it)! It's totally awesome! Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! Love it sooo much! (Anime sorta sucks compared to the manga but it's still really good with wonderful music and awesome characters, even though there are more flashbacks than a high school reunion.)

Wow, that was really off topic. Not malevolentshipping related, Ash related, hell not even Pokemon related. Lets get back to the real topic at hand shall we?

Okay, so yes, the king is rather vicious. I know he would be quite violent and torturous, but I highly doubt he would kill Ash. Which is a good thing. You know how some people will do horrid things when they love someone? I just thought that would be how Dark would be.

Okay, I always though Dark/King would feel like they just stepped out of a giant freezer.

Oh yeah! By the way, this is the first thing posted up from my new apartment!

Please review on your way out and thank you for reading!^^


End file.
